My Perfect Life
by palmettobabe1488
Summary: Just an idea I had. Takes place in 2022, 15 yrs. after series finale. Mainly based on the Brewers. If I have enough reviews and people wanting to continue, I will. Review, Review, Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea for a story as I was writing the latest chapter for my other story, "Promises". I hope you enjoy this and if I have enough reviews and enough people wanting me to continue, I will. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review at the end!**

My Perfect Life:

-A Marthie Story

-Set in 2022, 15 years after the Series Finale

My alarm clock went off at 6:00 am to begin a typical morning in the Brewer household. I, Ruthie Camden-Brewer had been married for 10 years to the man of my dreams, Martin Brewer. I looked over to the life-less body next to me and nudged him, waking him up so he could get the kids up and have them get ready for school. Yes, I did say kids. We've only been married for 10 years but we didn't waste any time having kids because we both knew that was what we wanted more than anything in the world. Can you guess how many we have? SIX! That's right I said it! Six! Our oldest is 9 and his name is Wesley. He looks and acts just like his daddy. McKenzey came 2 years after Wesley and she is 7, we also call her Kenzey. Then we had another little girl 2 years later, and her name is Kayce (pronounced Casey). Then we had another boy name Jordan, he is 3. We had one sneak up on us less than a year later after we celebrate our anniversary (ha, go figure) and we had Bayley, she just turned 2. And just 6 months ago we had our latest, Leah. She's precious.

Even though we have a big household, we have a routine on how we do things. Martin and I get up at 6:00 am, unless Leah wakes us up before. I immediately get up and feed Leah while Martin takes a quick shower and gets dressed. After Leah is finished eating I put her back down in her crib and then I start to fix the other kids' breakfast as Martin wakes them up and get them dressed and ready for school. We all sit down for breakfast together at 7:00 am, every morning, no exceptions. The older 4 take turns saying the blessing before we eat. Then between 7:20 and 7:30 Lucy, my sister, swings by to get Wesley, McKenzey, and Kayce to take them to Glen Oak Elementary before heading to work at the Church. At 7:30, Martin takes Jordan and Bayley to daycare, right after kissing me good-bye. (We never miss a kiss either! Ha-ha) Then it's just me and Leah until 1:30 when I go get Jordan and Bayley from daycare. Sometime between 2:30 and 3:00 Sandy (my sister-in-law, Simon's wife) brings the older kids home from school. Then at 6:00 Martin comes home.

Now that I got you caught up on our daily schedule, let me update you on the rest of my family. A lot of things have changed since 2007 when our TV show ended. I mean that was 15 years ago. All of the Camden kids are now married and have at least 1 child. Everyone except for Mary lives relatively close to each other.

Let's start from the top! Matt and Sarah, Matt is 42 and Sarah is 41 and they are still happily married. They live about an hour away from Glen Oak. As you know, when the show ended, Sarah was pregnant. We she had twin girls, Ryley and Alyssa. They are 15 and definitely teenage girls! Matt and Sarah are having fun with them! Then 5 years after the girls, they had a little boy named Jonathan. He is now 10 if you didn't do the math. Matt is still an OBGYN and Sarah is a nurse in the Maternity Ward of the same hospital.

Mary and Carlos. Let's see Carlos is 43 and Mary is 40. They still live in Buffalo, New York. Mary is a P.E. teacher at their local high school and coaches the girl's varsity basketball team. As you remember, they had a son, Charlie, who is now 18 years old and a freshman at NYU. They also had twin girls, Emma and Alexis and they are 13 years old. We see them twice a year, once during the summer and at Christmas.

Next is Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk. Kevin is still a cop and Lucy still is a minister at the church with my dad. Kevin is 40 and Lucy is 39. They have 5 kids. Of course they have Savannah, who is 17 and a senior at Glen Oak High School. They had a son 3 years after Savannah. His name is Carson and he is 14. They have twin girls name Peyton and Madison. They are 9. And finally, they have a boy named Brayden, who is 6. Something is telling me Lucy isn't finished having children. I wouldn't be surprised if she tells us she's expecting again because every time she holds Leah she makes the comment about how she misses having a little baby in her house. But, we'll see.

Good Ole' Simon is next. He married his "college sweetheart" Sandy. She's a couple years older than he is. Simon is 36 while Sandy is 38. They got married in 2009. Shortly after getting married Sandy became pregnant and they had their first girl. Hannah is 11. Three years later they had Nathan who is 8. Two years later Chase followed Nathan and then Anna came along and she is 3. Simon is the Division Head of the Local Bank in Glen-Oak. He brings home a nice little amount of cash! Sandy is a 2nd grade teacher at Glen Oak Elementary where all the Camden grandkids ages 5-11 attend. They actually live in our neighborhood about 4 streets away.

Next would have been myself and Martin. I am 33 and Martin is 35. We married in 2012 and have been extremely happy since. As you know we have 6 children, Wesley, McKenzey, Kayce, Jordan, Bayley and Leah. Martin is a well-known Real Estate Agent at his own real estate agency he started with his best friend from high school, Mac. They also are contractors. They started up the neighborhood we live in now and designed the houses that most of my family lives in this neighborhood. I am currently not working right now because of Leah. Once Leah turns 1, I will go back to work. I am a nurse in the Children's Ward of Glen Oak Hospital.

The twins are next. We'll start with Sam. Sam graduated from USC in 2018 and married his high school sweetheart in 2020. Allie is also 23 just like Sam. They had a little girl last year named Maggie. Maggie looks just like Allie with beautiful blond hair and bright blue eyes. Allie is a teacher with Sandy at Glen Oak Elementary and Sam is a professor, believe it or not at Glen Oak Community College teaching History. He is also in Grad School going for his Doctorate in History. Should be interesting.

David wraps up the Camden kids. David graduate from UCLA in 2018 as well. He married a sweet girl named Brooke he met in college. They married in 2021 and had their first child, Austin, 3 months ago. David majored in Business Management and he is working with Martin and Mac to open up a new Sports Bar in Glen Oak. Brooke is a Physical Therapist in a near the hospital where I work.

Mom and Dad, Eric and Annie Camden are still going strong. With 7 kids and 23 grandkids, we keep them busy. Dad is still the minister at Glen Oak Community Church with Lucy. And my mom our permanent babysitter whenever we need her. I don't know how we would survive with our mom and dad supporting us.

6:00 a.m. my alarm clock went off. I woke up, slightly tired, ready to begin a new week. I looked over and saw my husband still asleep beside me. I nudged his shoulder in attempt to wake him up.

"Good morning, Sweetheart! Wake up!" I said.

"Morning, baby!" he said back.

"It's 6:00. I'm about to feed Leah. You need to get up and get the kids ready." I said leaning over giving him a good-morning kiss.

"I know, sweetie. I'm going."

Martin reluctantly got out of bed and walked over to his dresser and grabbed a clean pair of boxers out of the drawer and head to our bathroom. I was already at Leah's crib getting her ready to eat. I sat down in the rocking chair listening to the music Martin was playing while he was in the shower, at times singing along. 5 minutes later Martin walked out in his boxers and headed to his closet to get ready.

"Baby, what did I tell you about walking out here in your boxers!" I said laughing. "We can't afford to have any more kids right now sweetie!"

He knew exactly what I meant and laughed. He quickly went to his closet and got dressed for the day then brushed his hair.

"Alright darlin, I'm going to go wake up the kids. What are we having for breakfast this morning?" Martin asked.

"Oatmeal. Is that okay?"

"It's fine with me."

"Oh remember to tell Wesley to wear a nice shirt, he has school pictures today and remind McKenzey it is her morning to say the blessing."

"Okay."

I continued to feed Leah for another 20 minutes. At 6:30 I was in the kitchen making breakfast and everyone's' lunches.

"Morning, Wesley. Time to get up." Said Martin walking into Wesley's room.

"Hey daddy." Wesley said getting out of bed.

"Ready for another day of school?"

"Not really, I'm just ready for baseball practice afterwards!"

"That's my boy!" said Martin. "Okay, mom said its school picture day so why don't you where this shirt." Said Martin holding up a blue polo shirt.

"Okay."

"Alright I'm going to go wake up the girls. Be downstairs in the dining room by 6:55 okay. That's 25 minutes. Make sure everything is packed and ready to go. You don't want Aunt Lucy to have to wait again."

"Okay daddy. I'm going to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth now. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Martin left Wesley's room right behind Wesley and headed to McKenzey and Kayce's room.

"Morning, Girls! Rise and Shine!"

Kayce got up but McKenzey didn't. McKenzey didn't like getting up early.

"Kayce what do you want to wear today?"

"Um…this outfit daddy!"

Kayce picked out a pink outfit of course, her favorite color.

"Looks pretty, baby girl! Now go to your bathroom and brush your teeth and hair, okay while I get McKenzey up. Then come back here right away and get dressed. I'll already have your book bag packed. Once you're dressed, go down stairs to mommy okay?

"Okay, daddy!" she said running to her bathroom.

"Kenzey-girl! Get up" Kenzey-girl was a nickname Martin had for McKenzey.

"Daddy..." she whined. "5 more minutes please" she said, rolling over.

"No ma'am. You now have 20 minutes to get to breakfast and Kayce is already in the bathroom getting ready. You need to get up. I got you an outfit picked out. Now get up baby girl. You still need to make sure your book bag is pack for school and mom said it's your morning for the blessing."

"But dadddddyyy…"

"I'm going to get Jordan and Bayley up and dressed. If you're not downstairs by 6:55, no dance today." And with that Martin left the girls' room.

Martin now had 10 minutes to wake up Jordan and Bayley and get them dressed.

"Time to get up! Who's ready for breakfast?"

Jordan jumped out of bed real quick and Bayley's head popped up in her crib!

"DDAADDDDYYY!"

"J-MAN! Good morning!" Martin said giving Jordan a hug! "And good morning to you princess! He said picking up Bayley out of her crib and kissing her on the cheek! "Jordan run to Wesley bathroom and go potty then brush your teeth and then come back here! Come on, Bayley! Let's get that diaper changed! Can't wait until you join that potty club!"

Martin changed Bayley dressed her in a skirt and a Baby Gap shirt. Then put her down to play in her room for a minute as Jordan ran back in.

"Okay Jordan we have 2 minutes! Come here!"

He put on khaki shorts and a t-shirt then ran the brush through his hair.

"Alright J-man you're finished! Go see mommy for breakfast!" "Come on Bayley, let's go check on McKenzey!"

Bayley got up and followed Martin out of the room. As they walked by McKenzey's room she was getting her bookbag and heading out of her room.

"Good choice, Kenzey-girl! Got a blessing in mind?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Let's head downstairs."

"You did it again, Martin" Ruthie said smiling! "Everyone down at 6:55!"

Wesley, Jordan, and Kayce were already at the table. McKenzey put her bookbag down by the backdoor next to Wesley's and Jordan's and then walked back to the table and sat at her space. I picked up Bayley and put her in her booster-seat then helped Ruthie pass out the bowls of oatmeal.

"Remember guys, we don't eat until we say the blessing." I said.

Once Ruthie and I sat down it was exactly 7:00. Ruthie and I looked at the clock and smiled at each other. We don't always make our 7:00 goal, but when we do make it, especially on a Monday, we are ecstatic.

"Alright McKenzey." Said Ruthie "You may say the blessing now. Everyone else, fold your hands."

Once everyone was ready McKenzey began her blessing.

"God is Great, God is Good. Let us thank God for our food. By God's hands we all are fed. Give us Lord our daily bread. Amen."

"Very nice, Kenzey-girl." Said Martin.

"Okay everyone. You can eat. Wesley, Kenzey and Jordan, when you finish your oatmeal, don't forget to put your dishes in the sink and then go wait in the garage for Aunt Lucy."

"Okay."

"Okay??"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you!"

Everyone was finished eating by 7:20 and Lucy picked up the kids to go to school at 7:25.

"Martin. It's 7:25. You need to get Jordan and Bayley ready for daycare."

"I'm almost ready." "J-Man, Bayley let's get book bags!" "Babe, do you mind putting them in the car?"

"Oh okay! But you owe me!" I said!

"Oh I'll make it up, baby! Trust me!"

Martin finished getting his papers together for work while I put the kids in the car in the garage. I walked back into the kitchen and Martin was waiting for me.

"Ready for me to make it up to you baby?" he said.

I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck and his put his arms around my waist.

I whispered in his ear. "Trust me baby, you don't have time for what I want, you have to get to work."

"Babbbyy!" he said.

"Friday night when Mom and Dad have the kids, we'll 'play'"

"Sounds good to me sweetie! Can't wait! Now give daddy some kisses! I have to get to work."

"Alright baby." I said, giving him a few kisses. "Have a good day!"

"I will! See you at lunch!" Martin said as I turned to start doing the dishes he took the opportunity of giving me a smack on my booty!

"Hey save that for Friday, 'Daddy'"

He smiled and he walked out of the door.

**This is a start. I had this idea and wasn't sure if I wanted to continue the story. If ya'll like it, please let me know and I'll probably continue. If I don't get enough reviews, I won't continue. I already have another story going. It's up to ya'll. Any suggestions and comments are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Perfect Life: Chapter 2:

**I didn't really specify the time of year and stuff. The first chapter and this chapter are going to a Wednesday. And we're in the beginning of November. **

Martin just took Jordan and Bayley to daycare so now I'm home with Leah doing my morning chores. I had to do the dishes as well as clean up the kitchen. All the kids had put their dishes in the sink just like I asked, so I was happy. Once I finished the kitchen, I grabbed the baby monitor off of the counter then headed upstairs to the kids' rooms so I could straighten them up and vacuum and stuff. I knew Leah would be waking up soon I worked quickly but efficiently. First was McKenzey and Kayce's room. They usually kept their room clean. Only thing I had to do in their room was making up their beds and get Kenzey's stuff ready for dance. Next was Jordan and Bayley's room. Their room was a little messier. I had to make up Jordan's bed and then fold up the blanket in Bayley's crib. Martin still hadn't learned how to fold Bayley's pajamas when he was finished changing her. He just leaves them on the floor. I folded them and put them in her crib. I also had to clean up the toys that Bayley played with while Martin was helping Jordan get dressed. When I was finished with their room, I was hoping I would have enough time to check on Wesley's room before Leah woke up. We had taught Wesley how to make up his bed and we told him we expect him to make up his bed every morning before school or he couldn't watch television that day. He's in 4th grade and perfectly old enough to make up his bed every weekday morning. McKenzey was going to be learning soon too. He is also expected to keep his room clean. And the same consequences apply to that too. When I walked in his room I saw his bed was made, but his pajamas were on the floor. I walked over to them and folded them and laid them on his bed just before I heard Leah on the baby monitor. I closed the door to his room and walked downstairs to my bedroom where Leah was.

"Hey sweetie. You awake?"

I walked over to her crib and picked her up. Then we went to the kitchen so I could heat up her bottle to feed her. I was running the hot water in a pitcher to heat up her bottle when the phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruthie."

"Oh hey mom. What's up?"

"Just doing things around the house. What are you doing?"

"Leah just woke up, so I'm in the process of heating her bottle up."

"Oh okay. Well I was going to see if you wanted to come by the house for some lunch. Your dad and Lucy are stopping by for lunch."

"Yeah sounds good. What are you fixing?"

"Well I'm thinking Chicken Caesar Wraps. It's that okay?"

"Yum! Sounds wonderful! Hey you are keeping Anna, Maggie and Austin today right?"

"Yeah they are here."

"Okay well Leah and I will be there in about an hour. I have to feed her then clean up our room."

"Okay sweetie. See you in a few."

"Bye, mom."

My mom kept Anna (Simon and Sandy's youngest, 3), Maggie (Sam and Allie's, 1), and just recently Austin (David and Brooke's, 3 months), since Brooke went back to work, on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesdays. I get them on Thursdays and only Anna on Friday because Sam and Brooke don't work on Fridays.

I went to the sink and got Leah's bottle out of the pitcher then I went to sit down in my bedroom to feed her. I turned on the TV while she ate. Once she was finished I laid her back down in the crib with a toy and then started cleaning up the room. I made up our bed and then picked up all the clothes off the floor from when we changed last night and when Martin got dressed this morning. Finally once the room was cleaned up, I got dressed. I put on a pair of low-rise jeans and an American Eagle shirt. Then I brushed my hair and put some make up on. Then I walked over to Leah's drawer in my dresser and grabbed her out a yellow one-piece outfit. Then I changed her diaper and got her dressed. I finished her outfit by adding a yellow bow in her hair. She has beautiful brown hair just like me and Martin.

"Alright Leah-Leah, you ready to go see Gram-ma? You ready to see Gram-ma and Gram-pa and Aunt Lucy. Yeah! And Anna's going to be there! And Maggie! And Austin! We're going to have a good time at Gram-ma's house aren't we!"

I picked her up and put her in her carrier. Then I grabbed her diaper bag with her initials on it. LCB, Leah Caroline Brewer. I had diaper bags for my other kids made with their initials. Wesley's was blue with WRB, Wesley Ryan Brewer. McKenzey's was pink with MGB, McKenzey Grace Brewer. Kayce's was pink as well with KEB, Kayce Elizabeth Brewer. Jordan was blue with JTB, Jordan Thomas Brewer. Bayley's was pink with BEB, Bayley Elyse Brewer. And of course Leah is Leah Caroline Brewer. I grabbed another bottle out of the fridge on my way out of the door for when she was hungry again and I walked out to my car. (***since this is 2022, I'm not sure what kind of cars we'll have then so just pretend we have similar cars!***) I drive a white Lexus LX 570 and Martin drives a black Cadillac Escalade. Martin also has an F-250 he uses sometimes for work. He loves his truck! I put Leah in the car and we were off. It is about a 20 minute drive to my parents' house from ours. Lucy and my dad were getting out of the carwhen we pulled up. Luce came up and got Leah and her things out of the car for me.

"Hey Ruthie."

"Hey Luce. Thanks for getting Leah for me."

"No problem."

"How's everything at the church this morning?"

"Eh, pretty good. Pretty quiet, actually."

"That's good I guess."

"Yeah. Let's go inside. I'm starving!"

"Yeah mom's making wraps. I'm ready!"

"Oh yum. I've been wanting her wraps!"

"Me too!"

Lucy handed me Leah's bag and I grabbed my purse out of the car and we walked around to the backdoor and mom and dad were waiting inside.

"Hey mom" I said giving her a hug. "Hey dad" I said doing the same.

"Hey sweetie" Mom said. "And how's my little Leah doing? Hey there pretty girl."

While mom was playing with Leah, I grabbed a carrot stick off the counter and ate it as I was into the living room to see what the other kids were doing. Mom had 3 play pens set up in the living room only 2 were occupied cause Leah was still in the kitchen with her. Austin was in one and he was asleep and Maggie was in another and she was sitting up playing with some toys.

"Hey pretty girl!"

She smiled.

"You being good?"

She went back to playing with her toys so I took that as my cue to leave. Anna was in the kitchen sitting on daddy's lap when I walked in there.

"Hey Anna! Come give Aunt Ruthie a hug!"

"Hey Ruttie" She can't say Ruthie yet.

"Have you been being good missy?"

"Well, well, I have." She paused. "But Nathan hasn't."

"And what did Nathan do?"

"He, He, he true a twuck at Chase!"

"He threw a truck at Chase?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well that's not very nice!"

"I know." She paused. "Mommy put him in, in, in time-out."

"Good job for your mommy. Now let's get you in your high chair. Aunt Ruthie and Aunt Lucy are hungry!"

"Okay Anna, here's your grilled cheese and green beans" said my mom. "Lucy, Ruthie wraps, carrot sticks and celery sticks are on the counter. What do you want to drink?"

"Tea" I said

"Same" said Ruthie.

"Eric?"

"Water, please."

Mom made our drinks and then fixed my dad's plate before fixing her own. Once she sat down Lucy said the blessing. I took a bite of my wrap and then began the conversation.

"So mom," I said. "You're still keeping the little kids this weekend right?"

"Yes I am."

"And Luce, you're keeping Wesley and Kenzey right?"

"Yep."

"Okay good!"I said. "And mom, it's still okay to have Martin's surprise birthday party over her next weekend right?"

"Yeah. I talked to Matt and Sarah and they think they are going to be able to travel down next weekend too. Have you talked to Mac and Natalie to see if they are coming?"

"I have not called them yet. Thank you for reminding me."

"How many kids do they have again? I am going to need a food count."

"Um, 3. Mallie, Dylan, and Chelsey. Yeah, 3."

"How old are they?"

"Mallie is, well I guess she has to be 11 now. Dylan is 7 and Chelsey is 4. All of our kids are growing up so fast! Lucy you need another little one. Brayden is 6 now! Come one."

"Ruthie I'm 39. I can't have one." Her voice trailed off "Although Kevin and I are talking about it." She said quietly

"Lucy are you serious." My mom asked.

"Well yeah, we aren't completely against it."

"Well." I said. "S&S (I used a code name since Anna was right there) are trying for another one. Female S told me this weekend."

"Well the more the merrier." Said mom. "Now Ruthie, don't you be trying for more kids this weekend when we have the kids."

"Mom!!"

"Well it's true, dear. Leah is only 6 months old."

"Yeah I know. Different subject please! Martin is talking about working on building us a new house. He wants to give Kenzey her own room."

"Well you guys have been in that house since before Kenzey was born." Dad said.

"Yeah. It will be in the back of our current subdivision so we will be right down the road from Sam and Allie."

"How many rooms are we talking?" Dad asked

"Well our master suite of course. Wesley's, Kenzey's, Kayce and Bayley will share for now, Jordan will have a room. Then we'll go ahead and set up a nursery for Leah. Once Leah is 3 she'll move in with Bayley and Kayce will get her own room. Then probably 2 extra because I'm not done having kids yet. So 8 rooms, dad. And I'm thinking about having Martin draw in an extra little room in our room for a little nursery that I can later turn into closet space once I am finished having children."

"Ruthie that sounds like a really big house."

"Oh it will be. I want it to be our final house where our kids can grow up. Since it is in the back of the subdivision I can do the backyard how I want. We're going to have our own little oasis. Fenced in pool and hot tub, big BBQ area, yard for the kids to play, you know, everything. It's going to be awesome."

"You said you weren't finished having kids." Lucy said. "How many more are you thinking about."

"Well I'm 33 so probably 2 more, maybe 3. I think we'll try again in a year when Leah is 18 months that way she'll be over 2 if and when we do have more."

"Sounds like you have this all planned out, Ruthie."

"Yes daddy. Martin and I talk about this a lot. We're passionate about each other and our family. We love each and every one of our kids and we want the best for them. We want to go ahead and get our house built and stuff because you know our kids our growing up. Soon there will be college and cars for all the kids. We might as well go ahead and get the house going now while we are saved up."

"Yes, that does sound like a good plan. But you do have college funds set aside for the kids right?"

"Oh absolutely. As soon as I find out I'm pregnant I start setting aside college funds. Each one of my kids have funds."

"Good girl, Ruthie. Annie, we need to give all of our grandkids so money for college. Charlie and Savannah start college in the fall, you know."

"That is a really good idea, Eric. We have been saving up a lot lately since the kids have all finished college, moved out and married. I guess we finally decided on what we're going to spend it on. But how much. We have a lot of grandkids."

"I'm thinking if we do $1000 a year for 15 years and over until high school graduation and $500 a year until 15 years old, we'll be good."

"Mom, Dad, that is really nice!" Lucy said. "But you know most of the grandkids will be over 15 at the same time. How are you going to manage. I mean right now, there are, well Matt's 3, Mary's 3, my 5, Simon's 4, Ruthie's 6 and Sam and David each have 1, I mean that's 23 already and if Simon and Sandy decide to have more and you know Ruthie's not finished, there is a slight chance I may have another one, and Sam and David are still young. We don't want to run you to nothing."

"Luce, that is for me and your mother to worry about sweetie." Dad said. "That is also why I said up to graduation. Savannah and Charlie will get $1000 now as well as Ryley and Alyssa. Everyone else gets $500. In a year Carson will join Ryley and Alyssa, but Charlie and Savannah will no longer receive the $1000. So it's like we add more kids each year, but we also lose some each year. You get it?"

"Yeah I guess that makes since."

"Well Luce, we need to get back to the church and your mother and Ruthie have a party to plan I believe."

"Yes we do. And we need to get going because I have to pick up Jordan and Bayley soon from daycare so I can be home when Sandy drops the others off."

"Okay, well you guys have fun. And I'll see you at my house for dinner tomorrow night right?"

"Yes, Luce we'll be there."

"BBQ chicken for adults and older kids and chicken fingers little kids."

"Sounds good. See you later on in the week daddy."

"Bye Ruthie."

Mom went to get her notebook for planning the party while I got Leah and put her in her play pen because she was looking like she could fall asleep any minute.

"Okay." Mom started "Birthday cookout is going to be next Saturday, correct?"

"Yes. Around 3:30."

"Okay. Now how many are we planning."

"Well obviously all the Camdens minus Mary and Carlos. Martin's dad and his new girlfriend, Maria will be here. I talked to them yesterday."

"Okay so let's get a count because I'll need an exact number for hotdogs and hamburgers. So me and your dad, 2. Martin's dad and Maria, 4. The Brewers, 12, the Kinkirks, 19, Simon's crew, 25, Matt and Sarah, 30, Sam and David plus family, 36."

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"Now you're going to talk to Mac and let me know right?"

"Yes. So say 5 more, so 41. Now I talked to some of Martin's cousins. Shelley and Kurt are coming. They have 2 so 45. Then Bryan and his wife Carmen, plus their daughter Ava, so 48. Then Mason and Megan, brother and sister, their families which all together is 9, so that makes 57. So if everyone comes it will be 57 people total. But remember Bayley, Maggie, Leah, and Austin will not be eating adult food. So we'll need to plan for 53 people to eat."

"Ruthie that is a lot people. Are you sure ya'll can afford this."

"Definitely mom. You and I will go shopping the beginning of next week. We'll be fine."

"Okay."

I looked down at my watch and realized it was 1:30. I needed to get going.

"Well it's about time for me to go get Jordan and Bayley from daycare. I got to get home before Sandy gets there with the others. "

"Alright sweetie. Be careful. I'll call you later on in the week."

"Okay, mom. Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetie."

I walked in to the living room and picked up Leah very carefully because she was sleeping and then I put her in her carrier/car-seat. I walked to my car and put Leah in. Then we were on our way to KiddieKorner to pick up Bayley and Jordan. The daycare was about 10 minutes from my parents' house. By the time we got there, Leah had woken up. She was kind of fussy because she was hungry so I was trying to hurry up and get home. I just got her carrier out of the car instead of unbuckling her and having to buckle her up again. I walked into the daycare with Leah and Ms. Sandra was in the front.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Brewer."

"Hey Sandra! How were my kids today?"

"They were good as usual. You always have the best-behaved kids! I can't wait to have this little one join our KiddieKorner family!" she said pointing to Leah.

"Six more months, if not sooner. Martin and I are talking about building a new house so I may get Leah out of the house so I can get some cleaning out done before I go back to work."

"Well we can't wait. Let me go get Jordan and Bayley." She walked down the hallway to Ms. Carrie's room. "Ms. Carrie, Jordan's mom is here to pick him up." Then she walked to the next room. "Ms. Michelle, Bayley's mom is here to pick her up." "They'll be out in just a minute Mrs. Brewer."

"Thank you." I said. After about a minute I heard doors shut.

"MOMMY!!!"

"MOMMY!!!"

"Hey Bayley! Hey Jordan! Did you guys have a good day at daycare?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good! Well we need to get home. Leah is hungry. Jordan I want you crawl to the very back of mommy's car and sit in that car seat. Bayley you sit in the car seat beside Leah."

We walked out of the daycare and I open the back door of my car and let Jordan and Bayley climb in. I put Leah's carrier in the front seat while I got Jordan and Bayley buckled in properly then I got Leah buckled in her car seat beside Bayley. About half way home Bayley started to bother Leah and Leah began to fuss.

"Bayley, keep your hands off of Leah." I warned her.

"Momma, Bayley's still touching Leah." Jordan said.

"Jordan, does mommy like tattling?"

"No."

"No ma'am." I corrected.

"No ma'am." He said.

"Bayley, if you touch Leah one more time I'm going to put you in your crib with no toys when we get home."

That was my way of timeout for a two year old. Everything was nice and quiet until right when pulled in the driveway. All of the sudden Leah starting screaming. I looked back and Bayley had Leah's arm trying to play with her and Leah wanted her to let go.

"Bayley Elyse! What did I say?" She just looked at me. "Let go of Leah's arm." I paused "Now!"

We pulled in the garage and I closed the garage door. I walked to the back door. I let Bayley out of her car seat, and then I took Leah's carrier out. Finally I got to Jordan's car seat and I unbuckled him. Jordan and Bayley were waiting for me to unlock the door.

"Jordan, you sit at the kitchen table and wait for your snack. Bayley you stay with me." I opened the door. I put Leah's carrier down in the kitchen and she began to cry.

"Mommy will be right back sweetie. I have to take Bayley to her room for timeout. Bayley come on."

She decides to run away from me.

"Bayley Elyse Brewer. Don't make me start counting. You won't have snack at all."

She just looked at me.

"Stairs." I pointed to them. "One…"

She followed behind me as I started to walk. Once we got to the stairs I picked her up. I walked up the stairs and into her room. I placed her in her crib and took what toys she had in there out.

"Now when I say do not touch Leah that means do not touch Leah. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"I'll be back here in a few minutes."

I turned off her light and shut the door. She started to cry as I started to walk downstairs. She did not like being by herself in her room with nothing to play with. When I got back in the kitchen Leah was still crying.

"Jordan, come here and play with Leah while I get snacks set up."

He climbed down from his booster seat and grabbed a toy to start playing with Leah.

"Thank you."

I got 5 plastic plates out of the cabinet and placed them on the counter. They each have a specific color of plate. Wesley's plate is blue, McKenzey's is red, Kayce's is pink, Jordan's is green, and Bayley's is yellow. I walked to the fridge and got out grapes and juice. Then I walked to the pantry and got out crackers and cookies. I put 10 grapes on Wesley's, McKenzey's, and Kayce's plates and 5 grapes on Jordan's and Bayley's plates. Then I put 5 crackers on all of their plates and 1 cookie on all of their plates. I put their plates at the table with napkins. Then I got their cups which matched their plates. And pour them halfway with juice. I put tops on Jordan's and Bayley's they don't know how to use big cups yet. Once I was finished fixing snack and putting everything away, I gave Jordan permission to eat his snack.

"Ok Jordan, thank you for playing with Leah. You may eat your snack now. What color plate are you?"

"Green!"

"Very good. Now I'm going to be in the living room feeding Leah. When your brother and sisters come in tell them to come see me first before they eat snack, okay."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you."

I picked up Leah out of her carrier and put her carrier back in the hallway closet.

"Are you hungry, missy? I know you are."

I sat down in the chair in the living room and lifted up my shirt so Leah could eat. I still breastfeed 3 times a day. When she was situated I looked up at the clock and noticed it was just after 2:30. I knew the older kids would be home any minute from school when Sandy dropped them off. Sure enough not even 10 minutes later I heard car doors shut and shortly after the kitchen door open.

"Mommy said go see her before snack." I heard Jordan say.

Then my older kids walked in.

"Hey guys! How was school?"

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"That's good." I said. "Put your homework folders and behavior folders on the counter for me to look at and then you may sit down for snack. McKenzey will you please put Jordan's dishes in the sink when you finish your snack."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you. I'll be done feeding Leah in a minute then I have to go get Bayley from time-out upstairs."

"What did she do?" Wesley asked.

"It doesn't concern you, Wesley. Now go eat your snack, okay."

A few minutes later I heard arguing at the table. It sounded like McKenzey and Wesley, but I wasn't sure.

"Don't let me come in there and find you arguing. We don't have to go to dance and baseball tonight. And I have plenty of time-out spots if I need to use them."

The kitchen got quiet. Once I was finished feeding Leah and burping her, I put her in her swing in the living room, then I walked into the kitchen.

"Remember when you are finished to put your dishes in the sink. Wesley I want you to load up the dishwasher before you start your homework. Daddy is getting off early to take you to baseball, but you aren't going until your homework is finished. I'm going upstairs to get Bayley."

I walked up the stairs and to Bayley's room. She had stop crying and was lying down, but wasn't asleep.

"Bayley, are you ready for snack?"

"Yes."

"Now when mommy says do not touch Leah, do we touch her?"

"No."

"Good girl." I said kissing her forehead. "Mommy loves you."

"I love you."

"Come on, let's get snack. Daddy will be home soon! You ready for daddy?"

"DADDY!" she said as I picked her up.

"I know I'm ready to see daddy too!"

We walked downstairs.

"Now hurry up and eat your snack so we can go outside in the backyard and play."

I let her down at the bottom of the stairs and she ran to the kitchen even though she knew she couldn't get in her highchair until I lifted her in. When I got their Kayce and Wesley were still eating. Bayley had put her dishes as well as Jordan's in the sink. I put Bayley in her high chair and she began to eat. Then I grabbed the folders off the counter and sat down with my kids. On top were Wesley's folders. He had 2 worksheets for homework plus spelling words. Next came his behavior folder. He was on green today which was good. If my kids are on any color other than green then they lose all special privileges for that day, which includes any practices. Kayce's folders were next in the pile. She was also on green as usual and she had a couple worksheets as well. Finally I got to McKenzey's folders. Thankfully she was on green as well. And in her homework folder she had worksheets and spelling homework.

"Okay Wesley and Kayce, you've had long enough to eat. Put your dishes in the sink and Wesley you load up the dishwasher so you can do your homework. McKenzey, you go ahead and start your homework. I want you to empty the trashcans before you come outside." I handed her her folder. "Let's go ahead and practice your spelling words."

Every day I call out their spelling words and then go over how they did with them. She walked over to the drawer in the kitchen and got out a piece of paper.

"Okay the first word is mine." I waited until she was finished writing. "Next is time." I waited. "Next is dime." I waited. "Next is nine." I called out all 15 spelling words until I got to the last one. "Okay last one is tried."

I looked over and saw Wesley was finished with the kitchen.

"Okay Wesley, get me your spelling list and we'll do yours. Kayce how are you coming along with your homework?"

She was working on her math worksheet. 'Which number is bigger.' She also had a couple of letter worksheets. This week they were learning how to write the letters O and P.

"Okay Wesley, here are your words. They are all family words this week. First is family. **(…means a pause) …**father…sister…grandma…cousin…daughter…mother…neice…nephew…cousin." I kept going until the last one. "The last one is siblings."

I handed Wesley the rest of his folder.

"Kayce are about finished."

"Yes ma'am. I'm finished."

"Okay, Wesley, Kenzey, the 5 of us are going to play outside. Once you finish your homework put your folders on the counter. And Kenzey don't forget the trashcans and Wesley set the table for dinner. Once you finish, you may come outside and play. Don't let me come in here and see that they aren't finished."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am."

About a half an hour after the 5 of us went outside Wesley and McKenzey came out to play. I let them play outside a lot because it is good for them. It's a lot better than having them sit in front of a TV all day, and the kids love it! After about another half hour it was getting close to 4. I needed to get them in so I could start dinner. Martin was going to be home around 5 then we were going to eat and he was going to drop McKenzey off at dance and then go watch Wesley's baseball practice.

"Okay guys! Let's go inside. I need to fix dinner."

Jordan, McKenzey, and Wesley came right away. Kayce and Bayley continued to play.

"Jordan, you can go play in the living room with your toys. Wesley, go get on daddy's computer and play your math game. McKenzey, go get on my computer and you play your math game. I have a feeling we have two more time-outs coming."

I opened the door and the 3 walked in.

"Kayce, Bayley, are you coming?"

"Mommy we don't want to come in."

"I'm sorry girls. I have to fix dinner. Daddy will be home soon."

"So!" said Kayce

"So!" Bayley copied her.

"Excuse me?"

"We want to play."

"Do I need to give 2 little girls spankings and then time-outs?" (I never spank, I threaten though. Martin sometimes, but very, very rarely spanks them. When I count if I get to 1, then that's okay. Two, is a time-out, and three, which I never get there, I tell Martin and he handles it the way he wants.)

"No." they said in unison.

"Well Bayley you're really close to a spanking because you've been in trouble once already today. Do I need to tell Daddy you've been bad today? Now if I get to 3 I'm not going to be happy. One…..okay, two…..well looks like we have 2 time-outs, do I need to get to three."

They jumped up real quick and ran inside.

"Girls, I'm serious. You need to start listening! Kayce go to your room until dinner or until daddy gets home whichever comes first, and do not touch those toys." I picked Bayley up and Leah's carrier. "Looks like you're off to time-out too until daddy gets home."

She started squirming in my arms. I put Leah down with Jordan in the living room and carried a not happy Bayley upstairs.

"Two times in one day, Bayley. Not good."

I placed her in her crib and turned off the lights then headed to see Kayce. I could hear Bayley screaming.

"Kayce Elizabeth. You need to watch your mouth. Bayley is watching you and she copied exactly what you did. Sit on your bed. You may read a book if you want. If you touch your toys, daddy will find out and he won't be happy when he comes home, is that what you want."

"No ma'am." She said quietly.

"I'll call you when you can come down. Oh and don't go into any other room but the bathroom, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

I closed her door and then walked downstairs.

"Jordan, McKenzey, stay out of your rooms until dinner please. You sisters are in timeout. "

"Yes ma'am."

I could still hear Bayley crying upstairs as I walked into the kitchen. I pulled out the chicken from the fridge and laid it on the counter. Then I got the ingredients to make my special barbeque sauce. Once I put the chicken in the oven to cook I rummaged around the rest of the kitchen to see what else I was going to cook. I got out some macaroni noodles and put a pot of water on the stove to boil. I decided I was going to go upstairs to check on Kayce. I quietly walked upstairs and opened her door. She was laying on her bed reading , or looking at, a Clifford book. She can read, but she can't read those books yet.

"You doing okay baby girl."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Dinner will be ready soon okay."

"Okay."

I closed her door then walked back downstairs. It was a quarter til 5. Martin would be home soon.

"Mom, may I watch TV in the living room with Jordan?" McKenzey came in and asked.

"Yes, sweetie. Tell Wesley he can go watch TV in the living room too."

The water on the stove started to boil so I put the noodles in so they would cook. Then I heard the garage door open. Martin was home. I took a bag of steamfresh green beans out of the freezer and put them in the microwave. The Martin opened the door.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hey baby." I said. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. I went over to mom and dad's for lunch. I talked to them about the new house."

"Oh really, what did they say."

"They're okay with it."

"How are the kids?"

"Well they all stayed on green today."

"Good."

"But Bayley's been in her crib twice today, she's there now. And Kayce's in her room right now."

"What happened?"

"First Bayley wouldn't leave Leah alone after I told her to stop. Leah was already fussy cause she fell asleep at mom's and miss her lunch. Then Kayce decides she doesn't want to come in when I say it's time and Bayley did what Kayce did. They are up there now."

"Oh okay. But my boy is good for baseball tonight right."

"Yep. Stayed on green, homework is done, and he set the table!"

"Alright!" He put his arm around my waste. "I love you!"

I looked up at him, kissed him.

"I love you too! Now go get your girls from upstairs. I know they want to see you. Leah's sleeping in the crib in our room so be quiet if you go in there and the others are watching TV in the living room."

"Okay baby! Oh hey, Mac and I finished a rough sketch for the new house! I'll show you tonight after the kids are asleep."

"Okay. Hey dinner in 15 minutes."

"K!"

I walked into the living room to see my kids.

"Wesley, Kenzey-girl, J-Man!"

"DADDYYYYY!" they all ran and gave me hugs.

"So you were good today right?"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good guys! Well I'm going to get your sisters. Dinner is in 15 minutes okay?"

"Okay"

Then I walked up the stairs. I went to Kayce's room first. I knocked.

"Hey Kayce."

"Hey Daddy."

"What happened today baby girl?"

"I don't know."

"You have to give me more than that. Come on."

"I just wanted to play more. I didn't want to come in."

"Kayce, you have to listen to mommy okay. She works really hard for all of you."

"I know."

"When mommy tells you to do something you have to do it. You need to set a good example for Bayley, Jordan, and Leah. You're their big sister and they look up to you."

"Okay."

Okay, now if I come home tomorrow or Friday and I hear that you have not been listening to mommy, you're going to be in trouble, okay."

"Yes sir."

"Good girl, now come give me a hug." She did. "I love you Kayce."

"I love you too daddy."

"Now go wash your hands for dinner, then go to the kitchen and see if you can help mommy with anything."

She ran out of her room and to the bathroom to wash her hands. Then I walk in the Bayley's room. Her face is red from crying.

"Come here sweetie." She was reaching her arms out for me. "You need to listen to mommy okay? Mommy loves you and only wants what is best for you. Now let's go wash your hands. It's dinner time."

I took Bayley to the bathroom to wash her hands then we walked downstairs.

"Wesley, Kenzey, Jordan, go wash your hands for dinner. Wesley, your bathroom, Kenzey, your bathroom, Jordan, downstairs bathroom. Do not be loud and wake up Leah."

I walked into the kitchen with Bayley and put her in her high chair. Kayce was helping Ruthie, she was putting ice in the cups. Ruthie looked over to me and smile. I smiled back and winked at her.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back."

I walked quietly into my room so I wouldn't wake up Leah. I went to my closet and got out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I changed real quickly then went back to the kitchen. Jordan was already at the table with Bayley and I heard Kenzey and Wesley coming downstairs.

"Mom, who says blessing tonight?" I said.

"Well Kenzey said it for breakfast, so I believe it's Kayce's turn."

"Well it smells wonderful in here!" I said.

"Okay, let's have a seat." Ruthie said.

Once everyone was seated, Ruthie told Kayce to go ahead with the blessing.

"Kayce, you may say the blessing now. Take your time and don't rush!"

"Dear Goooooddd." She drug out the word God. "Thank you for this foooood and my family. Amen."

"Thank you." Ruthie said. "You may eat."

After a minute Ruthie looked at me and mouthed 'should we tell them' and 'house'. I nodded okay.

"Kids, I want you to still eat, but listen to what your mom and I have to say."

They looked up at us. I continued.

"Mac and I are working on a new project. And it's a big project, too!"

"What is it daddy?" asked Wesley.

"Well Wesley, Mac and I are drawing up our new house!"

"We're getting a new house?" Kenzey said.

"That's right. It's going to be in this neighborhood in the very back, and we'll be a couple houses away from Uncle Sam (haha that's funny) and Aunt Allie! It's going to be BIG! We're looking at 3 stories, plus a basement. Wesley, Kenzey, and Jordan will have their own rooms. Kayce and Bayley will share until Leah is 3 then Kayce will get her own room and Bayley and Leah will share."

"I get my own room? Thanks Daddy!!"

"You're welcome Kenzey-girl."

"Now the best part. The basement is going to be a play zone. All toys except for a few stay in the basement. We will have computers and TVs down there too. Outside is going to be awesome. We're going to have a pool and hot tub."

"YAY!" all the kids said.

"Okay, Martin enough surprises." Ruthie said laughing.

"Okay, Okay got a little carried away."

"Wesley are you finished eating?" Ruthie asked

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay put your dishes in the sink and go get changed for baseball. McKenzey are you finished?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay then you do the same and get ready for dance. Martin you have to leave in 10 minutes."

"I'm going baby!"

Martin finished up his dinner and helped the rest of the kids clean up the table while I was loading up the dishwasher and cleaning the kitchen. Martin, Wesley, and Bayley left at 5:45. When I finished cleaning up the kitchen and sweeping under the table and stuff it was 6:30. Leah just woke up and was crying. I went into our room to breastfeed her once more for the night. It was almost 7:00 when she finished. I needed to get the other kids in the tub before Martin came home to put them to bed. I put Leah back in her crib with some toys and grabbed the baby monitor and went to the living room where my kids were.

"Alright it's bath time. I'm going upstairs to start the water. Be up there in two minutes."

I started the water in Wesley and Jordan's bathroom for Jordan and the water in the girl's bathroom for the Kayce and Bayley. I was going to do them at the same time to finish faster. Then I walked to their rooms to get their pajamas. When I walked back in the girls' bathroom Kayce and Bayley were waiting.

"Good girls! Go ahead and get it, both of you. Kayce watch her. I'll be right back."

Jordan was also in his bathroom waiting.

"Go ahead and get it. Wash really well. I'll be right back."

I went back and forth between the two bathrooms until all three of them were clean and dressed.

"Now go get in bed. Kayce you read a book, Jordan and Bayley 1 toy to play with until daddy comes to tell you goodnight."

I walked into Jordan and Bayley's room and picked her up and put her in her crib.

"Goodnight Bayley! I love you." I kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Jordan! I love you." I kissed his forehead

Then I walked into Kayce's room.

"Goodnight Kayce! I love you! " I gave her a hug.

When I got downstairs Martin and the kids were coming in the door.

"How was baseball and dance?"

"Good." They said together.

"Good, now go get in the shower. It's time for bed."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am."

I waited for the kids to go upstairs and when I heard the water running I looked at Martin.

"We're alone."

"Oh, I know baby!"

He ran up to me and kissed me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kept picking me up and down as he kissed me.

"You know I didn't like you teasing me this morning." He said.

"Don't tell me you're sour about that."

"Does it look like I'm sour about that?" he said kissing me again. "I just can wait until this weekend to have you. Once the kids are asleep? Please?"

"We'll see." I said "Hey I think the water is off. You have 5 kids you need to say goodnight to mister."

"Alright baby! One more kiss?"

"Of course." We kissed and his hands travel south bound to my butt and he squeezed my cheeks. "Martin!"

"Hmm. Can't wait to have that tonight!"

"GO!" I said laughing pointing upstairs.

I walked to our room and got in the shower while Martin was upstairs with the kids. It felt good to relax. I was in the shower for about 10 minutes. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I opened the door to our room.

"You got in the shower without me?" Martin asked.

"Uh yeah!" I said.

"But I thought you said we were going to have some fun tonight?"

"Um, you said we were going to have some fun."

"Babbbbyyyy!! PLEASEEEEE?"

"But the kids?"

"Baby, they are in bed. Now come here and show daddy what's under that towel."

"Martin, you've seen what's under this towel, we have six kids to prove it."

"But….I forgot?"

"HA HA whatever."

He gave me the sad puppy face. I gave in. He was sitting on the edge of our bed and I climbed on his lap and sat down wrapping my legs around his back. I started kissing him.

"You know, Martin. For wanting to have fun tonight, you have a lot more clothes on than I do. That doesn't seem too fair."

He stood up, with me still wrapped around him and reached around me and unbuckled his pants allowing them to fall on the floor. He turned around and let me gently fall on the bed, sneaking a peak underneath my towel as often as he could. Then he took off his shirt and let it fall to the floor before climbing back on top of me. We continued to kiss.

"I'm ready for you to be out of that towel."

He removed the towel from me and we lay together, kisses passionately and reacquainting our hands with each other bodies.

"I love you Ruthie."

"I love you Martin."

He looked at me and I nodded to him yes giving him permission to enter me. We made love and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Perfect Life

**Sorry for the delay of updating. School has taken over my life for the past couple months. I'll be finished May 4****th**** and I promise I will start updating regularly. **

**Now a warning, this is not a long chapter. I wanted to give ya'll a quick update since I'd been gone so long. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3:

**I'm skipping ahead to Martin's birthday cookout. Remember the cookout takes place at Annie and Eric's house. **

**Enjoy! :)**

Leah and I had spent most of our time at my mom's house for the last week planning Martin's birthday cookout. Tomorrow was the day. My husband was turning 36. I couldn't believe it! I still remembered that first day in high school 20 years ago when I first saw him. Best day of my life.

Anyways back to the cookout, I knew there were a lot of things I had to do before tomorrow afternoon came around. All of the food was hiding out at my parents' house. Mom and I had finally finished all of the shopping for the party yesterday.

Also since some of Martin's cousins were coming from out of town, we had to come up with sleeping arrangements for everyone. Simon and Sandy agreed to take Wesley and Kenzey for the night. Luce and Kevin were taking Kayce. Finally mom and dad were keeping Jordan and Bayley. Leah was staying at home with us. Martin's cousins Shelley and Kurt were staying at our house along with their children, Morgan and Matthew. They are going to stay in Wesley's room. Bryan and Emily are staying in Kenzey and Kayce's room along with their daughter Ava. Megan and Tripp are staying in the guest room while the girls are staying in Jordan and Bayley's room. Mason and Sophia live close enough that they are going to drive home after the cookout.

We had to come up with a plan to get Martin out of the house so all of his cousins could come over and get ready. Luckily, my wonderful brother Simon stepped up to the plate and agreed to take Martin out to the batting cages for a couple hours before the party so everyone could come to our house and get situated before the party without Martin knowing that they were here. The cookout starts around 3:30 so they'd probably go to the pool hall, grab a beer and pizza then go to the batting cages. The cousins were going to start arriving at my house around noon tomorrow.

It was Friday, the day before the cookout and I was sitting at mom's house working hard on the last minute party plans when I noticed it was 1:30. I frantically started collecting all of my things together. I had to go get Jordan and Bayley from school. Leah had just laid down for a nap. I did not want to wake her up since she just went to sleep, so mom, the lifesaver she is, said I could leave her there while I got the other kids. My sister-in-law Sandy was keeping the older three with her until Martin picked them up after he got off of work. I decided I was going to go get Jordan and Bayley from daycare and then bring them back to mom's house to work on more plans for the cookout. The would play outside with my dad and their cousins, Lucy's kids, while mom, Luce, and I made sure we were all finished with everything for tomorrow. Finally after another hour and a half, we finished all that we needed to do, and Bayley, Jordan, Leah and I piled into my car and we went home to see daddy.

When we got home Martin had the kids outside playing. He was being an amazing husband was grilling some chicken breasts on the grill for dinner. All of the older kids ran over to me and gave me a hug then continued playing with the addition of Bayley and Jordan to their group. I put Leah in her swing on the deck and gave her a toy to play with then I went over to my husband and gave him a kiss. We asked each other how our days were and stood their talking for a few minutes watching our children play on their play equipment. After a few minutes I then went inside to finish getting the rest of dinner ready. I pulled out the different colored plates for the kids like I always do and I set them on the table. Within ten minutes I had 5 kids running in the back door going to go wash their hands for dinner. We all sat around the table and ate the delicious chicken breasts Martin grilled. Boy were they were delicious.

After dinner I cleaned up the kitchen and then went into the living room with my family. Since it was the weekend, we let the kids stay up an hour later than we do during the school week. Finally, it was time for the kids to go to bed. Leah had fallen asleep already and was in her crib in our room. Martin and I tagged teamed bath time. I took care of the girls and he took care of the boys. Within a half hour all six of children were in bed ready to go to sleep.

I walked in my room and Martin was already lying on the bed watching television. I grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. I was pretty exhausted because of all the stuff I had done this week preparing for Martin's party and all the running around I did. I gave my husband and a kiss and lay in his arms with my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead just as I was falling asleep. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I was extremely tired, but I knew my work was going to pay off when Martin walked into my parents' back yard and I see the look on his face. Tomorrow was the big day!

**Like I said Sorry for the short chapter. Once May 4****th**** comes look for a new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks those who have reviewed before. I appreciated them and I love reading them! **

**XOXO-D**


	4. Chapter 4

I really need to apologize to you guys a million times! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to make this chapter as long as I possibly can. Thanks for the support and sticking by me! XOXO- D

Chapter 4:

**Martin's POV:**

I woke up bright and early by two of my kids. Wesley and Kayce came running into our room screaming 'Happy Birthday, Daddy' as loud as they could while jumping up and down on our bed. Ruthie sat up and gave them a 'that's enough' face after a little while and then left the room with Leah so Wesley and Kayce could lay down with me for a little while. We had just turned on some Saturday morning cartoons when my cell phone rang. It was Simon.

"Hey guys its Uncle Simon."

"Daddy, I want to answer it." Kayce said. So I let her. "Hey Uncle Simon."

They talked for a minute and then Kayce handed me the phone.

"Hey Simon, what's up?"

"Not a lot man, Happy Birthday you ole' fart!"

"Hey now, buddy. You're only two months behind me."

"True, true. So, how about you and I head down the pool hall around lunchtime for some pizza and a beer or two. I'm sure Ruthie wouldn't mind. I think Sandy's planning on coming over there with the kids for a while."

"Hmm. Beer on my birthday? Life doesn't get any better. Sounds good."

"Okay man, I'll pick you up around 11:30."

"Okay, Simon. See you then."

I sent the kids to go help their mom with breakfast as I got out of bed and headed to the shower. I came out into the kitchen and Ruthie had the kids set up at the breakfast table. I walked over to where she was in the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning, Beautiful."

"Good Morning to you, Birthday Boy!"

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" the kids said at once.

"Thank you" I kissed Wesley on the head.

"Thank you" I kissed McKenzey on the cheek.

"Thank you" I kissed Kayce on the cheek.

"Thank you" I kissed Jordan on the head.

"Thank you" I kissed Bayley on the cheek.

"Thank you" I kissed Leah on the cheek.

"And Thank you" I kissed my wife on the lips.

"Now, we've all said it one time, now we're done. No more Happy Birthday's. Daddy feels old. Now let's sit down and eat daddy's favorite breakfast." I said rubbing my hands together. "French Toast! YUMMM"

Ruthie passed out the plates and then sat down as well. I said the blessing and then we ate. I told Ruthie that Simon called and want to go down to the pool hall. She insisted that I went with him. After breakfast, Wesley and Kenzey helped Ruthie with the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen while I got the other four ready for the day. After everyone was dressed we all headed outside for some time in the sun. Ruthie and I sat underneath the patio with Leah and discussed plans for our new house. We decided that we want to go ahead and start building soon so we could move in next summer. (**A/N: Remember the beginning of chapter 2 I said we were in November.) **Mac and I would start working on floor plans and blue prints starting next week. Kenzey was the most ready for the new house because she was excited about her new room. Before I knew it, I looked up and Simon was walking into the backyard. I kissed Ruthie goodbye and Simon and I headed for the pool hall.

**Ruthie POV:**

Martin just left with Simon. Everything is running smoothly so far and on time. I got Leah and took her inside while the other five played outside for a little longer. I got together everyone's outfit for the party and then load up my car. Since I usually don't have all six kids in my car at one time, Sandy swung by and picked up Jordan and Bayley for me in her van. Her older two were already at mom and dad's house. We finally arrived at mom and dad's house and they had already started decorating. The backyard was already decorated. I had the kids bring the presents in from the car and put them on the table that mom had designated. Then I had Luce and Sandy help get my kid ready.

The cousins started coming shortly after. First were Bryan and Carmen and their daughter Ava. A little later Kurt and Shelley with their two kids. Within a half hour of when Bryan and Carmen came all the cousins were here. Everyone was in the backyard talking, catching up and having a good time. Daddy was already serving the drinks to people. There were some beers for the adults and punch for the kids. I called Simon to give him the "okay" to head to the house.

**Martin POV:**

Simon and I were having fun at the pool hall. Mac had joined us and we were shooting around drinking some beer. Simon stopped drinking a while ago cause he was driving back home. Simon's phone began to ring.

"Hey it's Ruthie, I'll be right back." He said. He came back a few minutes later. "He we got to head out. Sandy needs me to pick up Nathan and Hannah from mom and dad's house. Mac you ride with me so you can sober up."

So we all got into Mac's car. When we turned on to Eric and Annie's street I saw cars lined up in the driveway and on the street.

"Simon, are you serious? A party?" I laughed.

"Hey your wife planned it all. I'm just the chauffer."

"Hey you're just as guilty, you're an accomplice to the crime. But thanks man."

Everyone was standing in the front yard. My family, Matt's family, Simon's, Lucy's, cousins of mine, Mac's family. It was amazing to see all of the hard work my wife had put into this party for me. She really was amazing. We finally found a place to park. I got out of the car and walked over to my wife and kissed her.

"I love you, baby. Thank you."

"I love you, too."

I said hey to everyone and then we headed to the backyard to celebrate.

**Not that long of a chapter but it'll do. I think I know what I'm going to write about next but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think the next chapter should be. **

**Remember to review! **

XOXO-D 


	5. Chapter 5

My Perfect Life

**Here's the new chapter finished in a shorter time than the last few. I only got a couple reviews last time, very discouraging. I hope you like my story. Please let me know if you like what I'm doing, don't like what I'm doing or want to suggest anything. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! ******

Chapter 5:

December-Ruthie's POV

Martin and Mac finished the plans for our new house the week before Christmas, just in time to break the news to the kids that we would be in our new house by the end of the summer. The kids were extremely excited about hearing that the new house was coming really soon. Martin said that they were going to start building right after the New Year. I don't know what the kids were most excited about, the actually move or the shrieking we heard when they found out they were going to have a pool at the new house

Although our news was big to break to our family, we had some other big news floating around the Camden Family. Simon and Sandy announced at a family dinner one night at mom and dad's house that they were pregnant with baby number five. Turns out Lucy and Kevin had some news of their own also. They decided not to steal the spotlight from Simon and Sandy and they waited until the next week at dinner to break the news that they were expecting as well. Turns out she's farther along that she thought. When we were talking a month or so ago about babies, Lucy was pregnant then. Sandy is due the end of July/beginning of August and Lucy is due the end of June. Everyone was completely shocked with Lucy's news and extremely excited at the same time.

I love Christmastime with my family. Martin and I love continuing the Christmas family traditions we started when we got married. Being the proud Christians that we are, we go over to my parents every Sunday night, eat dinner, then my dad and Lucy have an Advent ceremony for the kids (mine, Luce's , Simon's, and Matt's if they are in home that weekend.) Mom has a ceremony for us adults in another room. We've established many traditions since the kids were born. The first Saturday of the month we all get up really early and we spend the whole day that Saturday decorating the house, picking out a tree and then decorating the tree. Decorating the tree became a hassle after our oldest two were old enough to fight over who got to put the angel on the top of the tree. So Martin and I come up with this genius idea. We get a bag of M&M's or Skittles. Then each of the kids gets to choose a color from the bag. Then Martin reaches into the bag and pulls out a color and whose ever color that he pulls out get to put the angel on the tree. No arguments and no hassle, just like we like it!

The second Saturday of the month, Martin leaves the house for a while so the kids and I can work on his Christmas present for him. The kids always do a homemade present for me, Martin, my parents, and Martin's ad every year. This year they are doing their handprints on a cement tile and their names 'Christmas 2022' will be written on there. This is something Martin could hang in his office at work or something. You know to show off his beautiful children.

On the third Saturday I'm kicked out of the house and my mom comes over to help Martin with my homemade Christmas present from the kids. I don't even have a clue this year to what they are making me. No one will give me a hint. And the kids are being really good about keeping it a secret and not blabbing about it. I'm really anxious to find out what it is.

If there happens to be a fourth Saturday before Christmas usually the Camden kids meet over at mom and dad's house and the kids make cookies and hot cocoa and we sing Christmas carols in just have fun as a family. The older kids sometimes go out and play in the yard or something. We like to spend quality family time together. On Christmas Eve, Mary and Carlos have arrived by then and all the cousins are playing together or going out places with each other. Charlie and Savannah like riding around to look at Christmas lights. Probably just to get away from the chaos at the house and so they can drive our cars. Sometimes they take a few of the younger ones with them and sometimes they go pick up some of Savannah's friends and they ride around Glen Oak. On Christmas Eve, everyone goes to mom and dad's house for lunch then we all go our separate ways for a little while. We go to Martin's dad's house for a little while. Then we head back to our house to get ready for the Christmas Eve service at church. Then the family comes to our house for dinner (usually chili) and then we sing Christmas Carols and then eat Christmas cookies with hot cocoa. Then after the family leaves the kids are allowed to open one present from each other. Then the kids leave letters to Santa they have written for him saying how good they've been this year and what they want for Christmas. We leave out cookies and milk for Santa and carrots and celery for the reindeer and then it's time for bed so Santa Claus can come visit them.

Wesley, Kenzey and Kayce are usually the first in bed because they are the most excited about Santa Claus. It takes a little longer for Bayley and Jordan to settle down because they don't really understand what's going on. They know Santa is coming but they don't really know why they have to go to sleep for Santa to come. After the kids are in bed Martin and I usually make hot cocoa and cuddle on the couch while watching a Christmas movie. It's one of our own traditions we started even before we had kids.

Martin and I always find Christmas Eve special. Eleven years ago on Christmas Eve Martin proposed to me. It was totally unexpected on my part, I really didn't see it coming. Martin had been playing it for a while and had perfect timing.

_**Flashback**_

"_Martin, did you have a good time at my parents tonight?"_

"_Of course baby. I always have a good time at your parents."_

"_So what movie are we going to watch tonight?"_

"_Whatever you want to watch Sweetie."_

"_Well White Christmas is my favorite."_

"_Then I guess we're watching White Christmas."_

"_I love you!" I said to Martin giving him a kiss before going to get White Christmas. I put the movie in and then walked over to the couch and got under the blanket with Martin and laid down. _

_Somewhere in between half way and three-fourths the way through I had to get up and go to the bathroom, I couldn't hold it in any longer. When I got back Martin had a couple candles lit on the coffee table with a dozen red roses in between in a vase. Then he walked in._

"_Martin, what's this?"_

"_Ruthie Camden." He took a deep breath. "You are absolutely amazing. You're my other half and I don't know what I did those years without you. I don't think I could go another year with you as my wife. I love you much, with all my heart." He got down on his knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Ruthie Camden, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and please be my wife."_

_I just stood there stunned. My eyes were filled with tears as I managed to get out…_

"_Of course Martin."_

_He stood up, put the ring on my finger and gave me a breath-taking kiss. __**(A/N: A picture of the ring I picked out for them is on my profile under pictures that go with my stories, then My Perfect Life. Check it out if you would like.)**_

"_I love you Ruthie Camden."_

"_I love you Martin Brewer."_

_We kissed for a little while longer. We decided to wait to tell our parents and family in the morning._

"_Hey baby." I said._

"_Yeah?"_

" _I think we should make a new tradition of watching a movie every Christmas Eve together to remember this one."_

"_I think that is a good idea." He said and kissed me again."_

_**End Flashback**_

And the rest is history. Every year since then we have watched some kind of movie on Christmas Eve curled up on the couch together enjoying each other's presence and remembering that wonderful and special Christmas Eve Martin proposed to me.

After the movie we then set out the kids stuff from Santa, fill their stockings and then we head off to bed for as much sleep as possible until the eager kids wake us up.

I wish everyone morning was like Christmas so we wouldn't have to fight to wake the kids up. As most kids are, the kids were up bright and early at 6:45, well Wesley, Kenzey, and Kayce were. They were anxious to open presents. They ran in our room jumping on the bed yelling "Present time, present time, present time". We kept pretending we were asleep until they got too loud that they woke Leah up. Then we had them go sit at the table in the kitchen. We don't allow them to go in the living room where the presents are until we're in there. We don't want them to destroy anything when their anxious eyes and hands gets a hold of all the presents. Martin got the other 2 up while I started making breakfast. Wesley said the blessing and then we ate. The kids finished way before us so we sped up a little bit and finished up. Martin got the other 2 up while I started making breakfast. Wesley said the blessing and then we ate. The kids finished way before us so we sped up a little bit and finished up.

After breakfast we took the kids into the living room after threatening them not to attack the presents. We open one present at a time so we can take pictures and prolong the opening presents. After we open presents from each other we go over to Martin's dad's house for some more presents. After we open all of the presents at Bill's house we head over to my parent's house for lunch and more presents.

This year turned out to be another really good Christmas. Martin really like his handprint tiles from the kids. The kids made me a photo album from past Christmases with help from Martin, my mom and Lucy. Each kid had their own page that they decorated. It was completely adorable, I definitely had tears in my eyes when I was looking through it. Wesley, Kenzey and Kayce got brand new bikes and Jordan and Bayley got bicycles with training wheels. Everyone got a bunch of clothes and the kids got a bunch of new toys. It was a really special Christmas.

The kids were pretty tired by the end of the night from the busy day. They usually are pretty tired on Christmas day. We put them to bed and I got in the shower. When I came out Martin had the room decorated.

"Martin?" I called. No answer. "Martin?"

I walked around the room and didn't see him. I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Martin, what's all this?"

"Oh I don't know baby. I just thought I'd make your Christmas a little more special. I got one more present for you."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a rectangle shaped box.

"Martin…" I said softly.

"Open it."

He handed me the box and I untied the bow. I let out a gasp when I saw what was inside.

"Martin…" I said. It was all I could manage to get out.

**Hmmmm….little bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you guys liked it. Please remember to review. I really look forward to reading reviews and seeing what you liked and what you didn't like. And please send any suggestions to things you in here. I will definitely take them into consideration. **

_*Thanks nmcowgirl08 for the flashback idea!!*_

XOXO-D


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am so sorry for not updating in months! My laptop has been broken and I just got it fixed. Anyways, I know it has been a while since I updated these stories so before I take the time to update again, I want to make sure there are readers out there still interested in reading the story. Once this story has at least 15 reviews saying ya'll want me to continue, I will be glad to continue. If I don't reach 15 reviews, I will discontinue the story and think about another. So if you really like the story make sure you review and let me know what you want to see. Give me some ideas and I'll try my best to incorporate them into the story!! Thanks again and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**XOXO-D**


End file.
